Basic 200 List/Txabao
left (direction) 'izdu (E; 1EA) #'right (direction)' maedu (E; 1EA) #'good (in quality)' pxei (DA) #'bad (in quality)' qoe'ru (7EA) #'white' saogu (7EA) #'black' kamu (7EA) #'short (length)' qob (CA) #'long (length)' gir (CA) #'wide' 'audu (7EA) #'thin' spazu (7EA) #'thick' reuq (CA) #'small' pi'u (7EA) #'big' txob (CA) #'heavy' deudu (7EA) #'cold (water)' 'aixa (1EA) #'warm (water)' thair (CA) #'hot (water)' thair (CA) #'low (in altitude)' quk (CA) #'high (in altitude)' qai (DA) #'deep (vertically)' kxoi (DA) #'dry' raebu (7EA) #'wet' xanza (1EA) #'soft' xisa (1EA) #'hard' dandu (7EA) #'slow' 'onqo (1EA) #'fast' zix (CA) #'new' grin (CA) #'old (opposite of new)' preu (DA) #'straight' sqiki (1EA) #'top (of mountain, hill)' xao (I) #'bottom (of mountain, hill)' bub'ae (I) #'front (of house)' kakta (I) #'back (of house)' hhu' (I) #'to play (a game)' gogra' #'to meet (for the first time)' 'imra' #'to think (cogitate)' pxaqra' #'to know (information)' dezra' #'to know (a person)' 'axra' #'to love (romantically, eros)' bebra' #'to love (as a friend)' bebra' #'to speak, to talk' hho'ra' #'to say' tedra' #'to ask (a question)' theimra' #'to thank' boexra' #'to sing (of a person)' 'ae'ra' #'to build (construct)' bokra' #'to take (pick up and carry)' psitra' #'to give' tsotra' #'to pull' 'idra' #'to push' tatsra' #t'o touch' keigra' #'to blow (breathe out)' pshou'ra' #'to throw' 'ouxra' #'to break (glass, plate)' hhepra' #'to cut (with knife)' katra' #'to dig' 'oezra' #'to sit, to be sitting' praira' #'to stand, to be standing' dregra' #'to lie (on back)' dzeqra' #'to fall' qsiqra' #'to cry' gau'ra' #'to laugh' semra' #'to close one’s eyes' meqra' #'to open one’s eyes' batsra' #'to breathe' pshou'ra' #'to eat (of people)' zibra' #'to drink' zhao'ra' #'to sleep' zasra' #'to see (with the eyes)' zoudra' #t'o hear' qao'ra' #'to feel (with the sense of touch)' kidzra' #'smooth (of surface)' qshidu (7EA) #'rough (of surface)' sqouq (CA) #'to wash (body parts)' 'aonra' #'to go (on foot)' 'o'ra' #'to come (towards third party)' kragra' #'to turn (change direction)' broidra' #'to climb (a tree)' 'etxra' #'to climb (a mountain, hill)' 'etxra' #'to dance' moetsra' #'to fly' qapra' #'to run' dzimra' #'to swim' boibra' #'to walk' qitxra' #'to bite (of mammal)' tsizra' #'to hurt (injure)' hhaidra' #'to kick' txikra' #'to kill (person)' 'edra' #'to fight (physically, intransitive)' dhudzra' #'world' 'eu (E) #'sun' dzur (E) #'star' krex (E) #'moon (the Moon)' gau (E) #'sky' naoq (E) #'wind' hhi'shi (E) #'rain' shin (E) #'cloud' qsanthu (E) #'water (cold, moving)' 'aona (I) #'water (hot, moving)' 'aona (I) #'water (cold, not moving)' 'aona (I) #'water (hot, not moving)' 'aona (I) #'ice' hhaksi (I) #'air (sky)' pxu (E) #'light (natural)' minti (E) #'fire' qsei (E) #'earth (ground, dirt)' te'nus (I) #'wood' 'odze (I) #'dust' dzroits (I) #'rock, stone' gogu (I) #'salt (in sea)' kxek (I) #'sand' peb (I) #'soil, dirt' shumpxa (I) #'mountain' 'abra (I) #'sea (ocean)' sets (I) #'river (flowing into the sea)' shei (I) #'river (flowing into another river)' shei (I) #'lake' gou'ra (I) #'to flow (move in a stream)' ksouqra' #'morning (early morning)' dhangra (E) #'morning (late morning)' dhangra (E) #'day, daytime' dar (E) #'evening' mogra (E) #'night' kxun (E) #'round (spherical)' bobu (7EA) #'to freeze (transitive)' kshakra' #'to burn (transitive)' kxibra' #'food (I need ~ and water)' maoz (I) #'to cook' thodra' #'meat' brez (I) #'fruit (as food)' qux (I) #'water (as drink or for cooking, cold)' thor (I) #'water (as drink or for cooking, hot)' thor (I) #'home, house' hhoqa (I) #'music' gaog (I) #'clothes' badra (I) (singular) #'leaf (on plant)' se'pxu (I) #'leaf (fallen off)' 'ithu (I) #'seed (to be planted)' sei' (I) #'seed (inside apple, watermelon, etc.)' sei' (I) #'stick' dhiga (I) #'wing (of vertebrate)' kaura (B) #'body' go'ru (H) #'hair' tem (B) (strand of hair; means mass of hair in the plural) #'head' kaom (B) #'face' 'ao (B) #'eye' zeud (B) #'nose' nebu (B) #'mouth' paxu (B) #'tooth' zhed (B) #'tongue' gihhes (B) #'ear' qao (B) #'neck' boqta (B) #'arm' neug (B) #'hand' kru'a (B) #'finger' sai (B) #'nail' zredz (B) #'knee' peq'iq (B) #'foot' qitx (B) #'skin (as an organ)' kidz (B) #'heart' grau (B) #'blood' bei' (B) #'tear' gauhhi (B) #'egg (as reproductive device)' kohha (I) #'life (experience of living)' pao (E) #'to live (be alive)' paora' #'mind (center of thoughts and emotions)' po'a (B) #'to grow (intransitive)' noeqra' #'to die (of a person)' 'atra' #'happy' kshiz (CA) #'sad' geu (DA) #'afraid' 'aonqe (1EA) #'angry' brainde (1EA) #'plant' zimba (I) #'flower' nahha (I) #'tree' hhaz (I) #'mother' 'em (F) #'father' 'et (M) #'older sister (of a sister)' hhes (F) #'older sister (of a brother)' hhes (F) #'younger sister (of a sister)' hhes (F) #'younger sister (of a brother)' hhes (F) #'older brother (of a sister)' qxad (M) #'older brother (of a brother)' qxad (M) #'younger brother (of a sister)' qxad (M) #'younger brother (of a brother)' qxad (M) #'child (reciprocal of parent)' shab (H) #'daughter (of a mother)' mudha (F) #'daughter (of a father)' mudha (F) #'son (of a mother)' zutx (M) #'son (of a father)' zutx (M) #'person/people' zhin (H) #'baby' gaigai (H) #'child (prepubescent person)' 'ar (H) #'girl (female child)' txau (F) #'boy (male child)' sko'rao (M) #'girl (young woman)' 'ana (F) #'boy (young man)' greg (M) #'woman' 'iraog (F) #'man (as distinguished from woman)' ksapu (M) #'friend (person with mutual liking and shared fun)' kxet (H)